Hurricane Fernand (Sandy156)
Hurricane Fernand was a high-end Category 4 hurricane that devastated the state of Florida on August 2019. The fifth tropical storm, second hurricane, and first major hurricane of the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season, Fernand originated from a tropical low in the open Atlantic. It gradually organized and intensified and on August 2, it was classified as a tropical storm. It struck the island of Guadeloupe on August 3, while still strengthening. It reached its initial peak intensity on August 5 as a Category 2 hurricane. It then weakened due to wind shear, falling below hurricane-strength later that same day. Suddenly, wind shear was moving away from the storm and it began to rapidly strengthen, reaching its peak intensity on August 8 with 155 mph (250 km/h) winds and a minimum pressure of 927 mbar. It made landfall in Florida later that same day, with 150 mph (240 km/h) winds and a minimum pressure of 931 mbar. It rapidly weakened inland plummeting from a Category 4 to Category 1 in 12 hours. It degenerated into a remnant low on August 11, in which it dissipated a few days later. Approximately 243 deaths have been attributed during this storm. Most of those deaths are in Florida, with 197 fatalities and some are in the Lesser Antilles with 12 fatalities. The rest of those deaths make up 34 fatalities, including Cuba, Belize, Jamaica, Mexico, and the Carolinas. Hurricane Fernand caused $10.26 billion (USD) of damages, again most are in Florida. It had severed the power of Florida residents with over 2 million people were without power. It damaged many buildings and produced very heavy rain there. Meteorological history On July 28, a low-pressure system formed in the open Atlantic Ocean. A couple of days later, the NHC begin to track it, giving it a 20% chance of forming. The system gradually organized and strengthened over warm waters. On the evening of July 31, the NHC increased the chances to 90%, and it also designated as Potential Tropical Cyclone Six. It continued to organize, gaining enough strength and organization to become a tropical storm on August 2 18:00 UTC, named Fernand by the NHC. While being a tropical storm, it headed west-southwest toward the island of Guadeloupe, part of the Lesser Antilles, while it gradually intensified. It made a direct hit on Guadeloupe on August 3 06:00 UTC, with sustained winds of 55 mph (90 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 993 mbar. After its direct hit, Fernand now headed west, pacing in the Caribbean Sea. On August 4 00:00 UTC, it strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane and the next day, it was upgraded to a Category 2. It reached its initial peak intensity the next morning, with winds of 100 mph (160 km/h) and minimum pressure of 980 mbar. After being upgraded, wind shear started to take over, temporarily preventing it from intensifying and it started to weaken, dwindling back into a Category 1 on August 5 12:00 UTC. It eventually fell below hurricane strength six hours later. Before it could diminish any further, wind shear retreated from the storm abruptly, allowing the storm to rapidly strengthen due to very warm waters and low to no wind shear. It became a hurricane on August 6 00:00 UTC, a major hurricane 18 hours later, and a Category 4 hurricane on August 7 06:00 UTC, curving toward the northeast. On August 8 00:00 UTC, Fernand reached its peak intensity as a high-end Category 4 with winds up to 155 mph (250 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 927 mbar. After reaching its peak, it began an eyewall replacement cycle, it ever so slightly weakened to 150 mph (240 km/h) and 931 mbar as it was nearing Florida. On the evening of the same day, Fernand made landfall near the city of Sarasota, rapidly weakening inland. It fell below major hurricane-strength just more than 6 hours after its landfall. It was a Category 1 hurricane after it finished crossing Florida. It weakened into a tropical storm on August 9 12:00 UTC, as it entered cooler waters. It briefly intensified into a hurricane less than 12 hours later before it dwindled back to a tropical storm. It diminished into a tropical depression on August 11 and it finally became a remnant low later the same day. Preparations Florida The governor of Florida, Ron DeSantis, announced that he will order a state of emergency when Florida’s impacts were severe. About 500,000 people were asked to evacuate away from where hurricane will impact. Theme parks, schools, and others in 22 counties of Florida were closed for two days in order to plan ahead of the hurricane. Storm surge was expected to be high as 15 feet (4.6 m). Hurricane Watches and Warnings were put into effect across the West Coast of Florida during the period of August 7-9. Impact Lesser Antilles The storm brought heavy rain and wind at the Lesser Antilles. With sustained winds of 55 mph (90 km/h), the storm directly hit the island of Guadeloupe, causing some damage to it. Other islands were affected by this storm, the damages of the islands totaled up to $119 million (USD) and it caused 12 total deaths. 5 deaths and $70 million in damages come from Guadeloupe alone. 2 deaths are reported in Antigua and Barbuda and 1 are reported in Dominica and Saint Kitts and Nevis. Cuba Fernand poured heavy rain and produced heavy wind gusts at Cuba on August 6-8. 15 people were killed due to a single landslide that was caused by this hurricane. Fernand damages many buildings in Cuba due to the strong wind gusts. Damages totaled nearly $190 million (USD) and 22 people in total were killed. About 50,000 Cuban residents had no power as of August 13. Yucatan Peninsula The Yucatan Peninsula was impacted by the hurricane, but its impacts are not as worse as Cuba because it impacted the peninsula on the left side. Anyway, Fernand poured heavy rain and moderate wind gusts affected the area, causing floods a least 1 foot high. At least 10 fatalities were caused by the hurricane, 8 of those were killed due to flooding. Fernand also caused about $140 million (USD) in damages, the majority of those deaths and damages were reported in Quintana Roo, Mexico. Florida Fernand made landfall in Florida on August 8 as a strong Category 4 hurricane mph (240 km/h) winds and 931 mbar minimum pressure, just 10 miles near Sarasota, Florida. Fernand was the strongest hurricane to hit Florida since Michael less than a year prior. Fernand produced very strong storm surge, killing 103 people in the process. It damaged many of the buildings in the state, trees all falling down due to the hurricane, killing 16 that were struck by it. A total 197 fatalities were caused by this hurricane. Damage was severe at Florida, totaling about $9.8 billion (USD) of damages. Cities like Saint Petersburg and Tampa reported strong wind gusts up to 105 mph (170 km/h). Those cities were hit so hard that most of the buildings these were damaged severely. Aftermath Due to the devastation it did in Florida, the name Fernand was retired on April 2020. It will never be used to name a Atlantic Hurricane again. It will be replaced with Finley for the 2025 season. Florida The state of Florida was completely devastated after the hurricane struck. About 2 million residents had no power as of August 16. The hurricane left more than 100,000 people were left homeless. People started to make donations for those who where impacted by the hurricane. Buildings took several months to repair and cities started to recover. See also *Hurricane Charley *Hurricane Wilma *Other storm with the same name Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:Category 4 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Florida Hurricanes Category:Florida landfalls Category:Storms that made landfall Category:Destructive storms Category:Retired storms Category:Retired Names Category:2019 Storms Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Sandy156’s creations